Robotic systems (including semi-robotic systems) are widespread in the medical field. In particular, robotic systems may be used for precise positioning of medical (e.g. surgical) tools. One way to move the tool to a target position is to perform a manual coarse-adjustment of a holding arm of the robotic system followed by an automated movement performed for example by a fine-adjustment unit.
In order to be safe enough regarding fault scenarios in risk analysis, the movement of the fine-adjustment unit may by authorized by actuating a physical switch, for example by pressing or holding a button arranged at the holding arm. However, actuating such a physical switch may interrupt the surgical workflow. If the switch was located close to a tool held by the holding arm, actuating the switch might alter the position of the tool. If the switch was located at the end of the holding arm opposite to the tool, draping might obstruct the switch.
The present invention allows for an improved alignment of a robotic system. In particular, the burden on a user (surgeon) for safely adjusting the robotic system is reduced.
Aspects of the present invention, examples and exemplary steps and their embodiments are disclosed in the following. Different exemplary features of the invention can be combined in accordance with the invention wherever technically expedient and feasible.